Dämonenblut
by Ceecilion
Summary: Beschreibung folgt


(((Vorneweg:die Geschichte spielt in einer zeit nach große Dämonenarmee hat Tod und Zerstörung über das Land gebracht und der Hass auf die Tieflinge hat sich dadurch

dieser Invasion und weil man jederzeit mit einer 2 Welle rechnet sind die großen Staedte in einen Notstand versetzt.)))

Prolog

Die Schenke war gefülllt mit Menschen, die Trunken und, zum größten Teil schon besoffen, von ihren angeblichen Heldentaten erzählten.

Sie wiederten mich an!

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Mann vor mir widerliche Mensch lächelte mich wusste weder was ich war, noch dass er schon bald sterben würde.

Aber er verdiente es nicht war ein Mensch!Und sein Tod wäre ein geringer Verlust für die konnte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen.

Ich konnte einen dieser wiederwärtigen Menschen töten und bekam auch noch Geld dafür.

Geld mit welchem ich vielleicht eine Woche länger auskommen würde...

Vorausgesetzt keine dieser Kreaturen sah mein Verachtung für meine Rasse scheint fast so stark wie meine ihnen gegenü hätte meinen Wald niemals verlassen sollen.

Jetzt waren die Tore Niewinters geschlossen und ich konnte die Stadt nicht mehr mit Menschen...Und das nur weil ich auf diesen Zwerg, der behauptet hatte,

dass sich hier schnell Geld machen lässt, gehört hatte.

Wenn mir dieser Zwerg noch ein weiteres mal über den Weg laufen wird, wird er es bereuen!

Der Mann, mein Opfer, lächelte mir erneut ermunternd zu, und stand ergriff meine Hand und zog mich erst zu sich hoch und dann in Richtung Treppe.

Ich rückte schnell meine Kapuze zurecht und ließ mich dann von ihm letzte Stunde dieser niederen Kreatur hatte geschlagen!

In seinem Zimmer angekommen schloss er die Tür als erstes Sorgfältig ab und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu wusste, was er von mir erwartete und es freute mich umso mehr, dass sein Blut

bald über den Boden fließen wü er sah, dass ich mich nicht rührte, ging der Mann einen Schritt auf mich zu und raunte: "Was ist los mit dir,Kleine?Warum bist du so zurückhaltend?"

Ich rührte mich keinen Schritt und machte mir auch nicht die Mühe zu antworten.

"Dann werde ich dir wohl entgegenkommen müssen." Der Mann ging einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und streifte meine Kapuze zurück.

Er sah, vor entsetzen gelähmt, in meine roten Augen. "du...du bist ein" Noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort folgen lassen konnte, fand mein Dolch seinen Weg in meine Hand

und von da aus in sein Herz.

Ich nahm den Schlüßel und das Geld, er würde es eh nicht mehr brauchen, von der Leiche,schloss die Tür auf und verschwand zurück in den Schankraum.

Als ich den Schankraum betrat, sah ich mich als erstes erneut selbe selbe ,dass sich ein Trupp Soldaten an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Die Soldaten könnten mir noch Schwierigkeiten bereiten...und Schwierigkeiten kann ich mir nicht strebte ich den direkten Weg zum Ausgang der Schenke an.

Kurz vor der Tür schob sich ein weiterer Mann in meinen Weg."Wohin willst du denn so schnell,Süße?"Wortlos stieß ich den Betrunkenen zur Seite und riss die Tür auf.

Ein Fehler!Es passierte dass, was ich befürchtet hatte: Ich flog auf!Ein Windhauch fegte durch die Tür und riss meine Kapuze zurück.

Hinter mir erklang vereinzeltes keuchen und ein Schrei: "Ein Tiefling!Eine Dämonenbrut!" Ich hörte wie hinter mir Schwerter gezogen wurden, und ich dachte nicht mehr ans Kämpfen.

Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen rannte ich einfach in die in die Schmutzigen Gassen der in mein sicheres Verderben.

Ich war keine zehn Schritte gelaufen, da traf ich auf einen Widerstand und wurde unsanft auf den Boden erkannte zu spät, dass ich in einen weiteren Wachtrupp gerannt ,

die mich als das, was ich war erkannt konnte grade noch dem heruntersausendem Schwert stand so schnell wie es möglich war auf und sah mich von

der Garde Niewinters ließ meine Dolche in meine Hände gleiten und ging in würde mich nicht töten lassen!Nicht von Menschen!Dieser Abschaum würde mich nicht besiegen!

Einer der Soldaten ließ sein Schwert auf mich duckte mich unter der Klinge hinweg und verbannte meine Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke meiner entfachte ein Feuer,welches jeden Gedanken

verbrannte,löste mich von meinem Körper und wurde eins mit meiner Umwelt und mit meinen Körper schnellte mit einer Drehung nach oben und meine Waffen röchelndes Geräusch sagte

mir, dass meine Dolche ihr Ziel gefunden Dolche lösten sich aus meinen Gedanken, aber neue Klingen, welche mein Körper aus ihren Verstecken zog, nahmen ihren Platz ein.

Ein weiterer Dolch wurde geworfen und fand sein Ziel in der Kehle des Blitz zuckte durch meine war das?Schmerzen...die Schmerzen meines Körpers...die Schmerzen eines anderen!

Einer der Soldaten hatte seine Klinge in meiner Schulter versenkt, doch die Schmerzen waren fern und trü Körper riss sich von der Klinge und ein weiterer Dolch fand seinen Weg und erfüllte seinen

tödliche rannte mein Körper.Über die Leiche des Soldaten, der mich verwundet von den Dolche riefen nach mir, verlangten das Blut der Soldaten, den Tod dieser

Kreaturen, aber meine Beine trugen mich gegen meinen Willen,gegen den Willen des dämonischen Blutes in mir, durch die Gassen des Schwarzsee-Viertels.

Minuten, oder vielleicht auch Stunden später kehrte mein Verstand zu mir zurü begann wieder klar zu denken, der Kampfrausch hatte ein Ende nicht nur mein Körper und meine Gefühle

wurden wieder spürbar, sondern auch die Erschöpfung und der began zu spüren wie das warme Blut über mein Fleisch floß und wie meine Beine immer schwerer ich rannte weiter.

Rannte um mein für meine um mir selbst zu beweisen, dass mich dieser Abschaum nicht töten rannte weiter, bis ich mich im Hafenviertel schaffte ich es noch in

eine Seitengasse, bevor meine Beine sank erschöpft auf den Boden und erstmals wurde mir die Stärke der Schmerzen vollends wusste, dass ich jetzt nicht aufgeben wäre alles

großer Mühe versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, doch meine Beine wollten mir nicht sank zurück auf den Boden und bemerkte einen Schleier der sich durch mein Blickfeld wusste, dass

es vorbei ich konnte nicht Aufgeben!Wie konnte mich ein Treffer nur so zurichten?Ein Treffer?Erst jetzt fielen mir die anderen Schnitte war geschehen?Hatte ich doch länger gekämpft als ich dachte?

Hatte mich der Kampfrausch so verblendet?Ich wusste es als sich der Schatten um mich legte wurde mir klar, dass ich es nie erfahren würde.

((( war der hoffe es hat euch sehen wir uns im nächstem Chapter dahin hinterlasst doch ein Review^^)))

Ceeci


End file.
